There has been known a photoelectric smoke detector including a light emitting element and a light receiving element within a smoke detection chamber, the smoke detector being configured to cause the light receiving element to detect light emitted from the light emitting element to output a detection value of the light receiving element corresponding to a smoke density in the smoke detection chamber. Sensitivity of the light receiving element included in the photoelectric smoke detector configured as described above changes with time due to factors such as dirt adhering to the smoke detection chamber, the light emitting element and the light receiving element. There has been proposed a technology for correcting the sensitivity of the light receiving element in order to more accurately detect the smoke density even in a case where the above-mentioned change with time has occurred (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).